Deuda pendiente
by Once L
Summary: El Bel del Futuro aparece, y si está en esta época y ante el Guardián de la Tormenta gracias a la Bazooka de los Diez años. ¡Qué mejor que cobrarle el favor que le debe! — B59. Shonen Ai.


**Deuda pendiente.**

**Para: **10 pairings (LJ).

**Nota:** Mención y alusión de la batalla de Gokudera en el Futuro contra las dos coronas fúnebres (episodio 196 del anime).

**Advertencias:** Ligero Shonen Ai. B59.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! pertenece a Amano Akira, no a mí.

* * *

Si Gokudera ya estaba molesto por la persona que la Vaca Estúpida y él se habían encontrado en el camino, ahora la situación lo fastidia más.

Y es que el idiota de Lambo en su afán por llamar su atención mientras él discutía y peleaba con el maniático de los cuchillos —¡Oh! Porque a él fue al que se encontraron para su mala suerte—, en algún momento de la discusión el pequeño Bovino terminó sacando la Bazooka de los Diez años al mismo tiempo que lloraba y trataba inútilmente de calmarse al callarlo por la mala, disparándole al Varia por error y eso sí, yéndose después corriendo y dejándolo con aquel problema a él solo.

El humo rosa se disipa en ese momento, y tal como supone Hayato aparece ante él el futuro Yo del bastardo de los cuchillos que conoce muy bien de su viaje al Futuro un par de meses atrás, y al parecer el idiota no ha cambiado en nada. Sigue siendo él mismo de siempre por lo que ve.

—¿Eh, dónde estoy? ¿En el pasado?

Bel mira a su alrededor y centra su vista en la personas que tiene enfrente. De inmediato reconoce al Guardián de la Tormenta, o mejor dicho, a su versión diez años más joven y eso se lo confirma. Está en el pasado y sólo estará ahí cinco minutos como bien sabe.

—Shishishi~ —se ríe divertido ante eso, ampliándose más su sonrisa— ¡Qué interesante!

Claro que su risa y sus palabras no le hacen la menor gracia a Gokudera y como es de esperarse, ya lo está desafiando a la menor provocación.

—¡Qué te parece tan gracioso, bastardo!

—¿Hah? —el rubio lo mira como si nada. El Guardián de la Tormenta de Vongola tan explosivo e impaciente como siempre. Casi olvida lo divertido que era eso—. Shishishi~ —se ríe de nuevo al dar un paso hacia él y se inclina un poco para estar a su altura y eso consigue que una venita palpite en la frente del de ojos verdes—. Esa no es la forma de hablarle a un Príncipe, ni tampoco a la persona que te salvó la vida en el Futuro, Gokudera Hayato.

—¿Qué dices? —a él le da un tic en una de sus cejas. ¿Pero qué diablos le está diciendo el bastardo?

—Lo que escuchaste —le confirma con una media sonrisa más amplía—. Que tú me debes una al salvarte del ataque de Zakuro y Bluebel. ¿O ya lo olvidaste?

Gokudera recuerda vagamente la escena y cómo fue que Xanxus y los demás Varia aparecieron en ese momento para salvarlos, y en especial a él del ataque final de las dos Coronas Fúnebres al unirse y querer acabar con él.

—¡Pero eso fue…! ¡Eso es…! —Hayato no sabe ni cómo explicar eso y Bel vuelve a reírse a su particular manera.

—Shishishishi~. Lo recordaste, ¿cierto? ¡Bien! Y ahora… —se inclina más hacia él, haciendo que Gokudera retroceda un paso al no gustarle como el idiota invade de esa manera su espacio personal—. ¿Cómo vas a pagarme por eso, Guardián de la Tormenta y Mano Derecha de Sawada Tsunayoshi?

Ante esas palabras —tan bien elegidas y a propósito— la Tormenta sabe que no puede negarse. Es cierto, lo quiera o no, le debe una al bastardo de los cuchillos y ahora tiene que pagársela.

—¡G-Gra… Gra…! —pero por más que trata de agradecérselo no puede, la lengua se le traba y por ende, se sonroja un poco. ¡Aquello es tan difícil y vergonzoso para él que no más no puede hacerlo! ¡Maldición!

Por "suerte" para él, Bel se da cuenta de eso e interviene, no muy contento.

—¿Hah? Si intentas agradecérmelo, eso no vale, Gokudera Hayato. Un Príncipe como yo no necesita eso. Quiero otra cosa de tu parte~ —aclara, con una sonrisita traviesa al tener una idea.

¿Cuánto tiempo le queda? ¿Tres minutos? Sí, algo así aproximadamente.

—¿Otra cosa? —frunce el ceño—. ¡¿Cómo qué?! ¿Dinero?

Si bien es cierto que en un primer momento agradeció mentalmente que el maldito de Varia no quisiera su agradecimiento ahora no sabe si fue lo mejor. No tiene mucho dinero después de todo.

—No~, tampoco quiero eso. No me serviría de todos modos —murmura.

—¿Y entonces? —lo mira con desconfianza pues las opciones se le acaban—. ¡Qué diablos quieres, bastardo!

—Shishishi~ —se ríe—. Es sencillo.

Y sin decirle nada más le lanza uno de sus cuchillos, provocándole un ligero corte en la mejilla al rozarlo e ir a clavarse en el poste de atrás.

—¡B-Bastardo, tú…! —como respuesta, Gokudera retrocede dos pasos, se pone en posición de batalla y lleva su mano a su cinturón donde saca un par de dinamitas.

Si el idiota quiere pelear, entonces eso tendrá.

—Ni se te ocurra~ —le advierte el Príncipe, dando otro paso más hacia el frente—. Quédate quieto y no te muevas, Gokudera Hayato. Esto no dolerá~.

—¿Eh?

El bombardero no sabe si son sus palabras, o el tono de voz entre serio y sensual que utiliza, o que el maldito esté al segundo siguiente ante su persona que se queda quieto como una estatua y ni siquiera reacciona para encender su dinamita pese a verle invadir su espacio personal —de nuevo— y acercarse peligrosamente a su mejilla hacia donde tiene el corte y la sangre empieza a salir.

—Shishishi~ tan roja~.

—¡P-Pero qué diablos estás…! —Gokudera trata de apartarlo al sentir como el idiota, como el maldito y sádico de los cuchillos lame repetidamente la herida para limpiar y eliminar cada gota de sangre que sale de ahí, siendo imposible quitárselo de encima—. ¡Bastardo, te voy a matar en este…!

—Shhh —le calla, apartándose un poco para verlo sin problema—. Te cobraré ahora, Gokudera Hayato así que págale al Príncipe.

Sin decirle ni explicarle más se lanza a besar sus labios, iniciando un beso demandante que al de ojos verdes le cuesta trabajo resistirse y no corresponder del todo poco después. Y lo nota, se da cuenta al instante que el maldito es impecable y abrazador como una tormenta y lo asfixia, siendo eso lo que lo obliga a corresponder de alguna forma el beso.

Beso, que al final no sabe cuánto tiempo dura pero a Gokudera le parecen minutos.

—¡A-Ah! —y al acabársele el aire de sus pulmones lo aparta por la mala, mirándolo furioso—. ¡Pero qué mierda estás…!

—¡Delicioso~! —Bel se pasa satisfecho la lengua por los labios, sintiendo aún el sabor metálico de la sangre del otro Guardián. Eso le ha gustado y mucho, y ha sido lo que lo ha puesto "así".

—¡Tú, bastardo…!

El Príncipe lo ignora pues sabe que el tiempo está por terminársele. Los cinco minutos en el pasado están por finalizar pero no puede irse así. Tiene que decirle algo más.

—Si volvemos a vernos por alguna razón, Gokudera Hayato, recuérdame que quiero hacer "ciertas cosas" —y recalca su intensión retorcida— contigo. Shishishishi~.

—¡Pero qué rayos…!

El humo rosa aparece de nuevo y con ello, trae esta vez al Guardián de la Tormenta de Varia de este tiempo y época, fastidiando aquello enormemente a Gokudera pero no por ello, calmando las ansias intensas de mandar por los aires al maniático de los cuchillos o en el mejor de los casos, de matarlo porque el imbécil se lo merece al ser "él".

Sin duda alguna en esa parte de Namimori habrá explosiones y sangre, y con suerte y al final del día, el cuerpo sin vida de cierto bastardo rubio con complejo de Príncipe Destripador que no soporta ni ahora ni diez años en el futuro y que sin falta, acabará con él. Como Gokudera Hayato lo jura y no descansará hasta conseguirlo.

* * *

Hola. Después de mucho tiempo sin aparecer por acá (lo siento de verdad) traigo un fic que escribí hace tiempo para aquel reto donde emparejaba a Gokudera con diez personajes diferentes (y que quiero retomar) siendo esta vez el turno de Bel o más bien, el Bel del Futuro, que he de admitir que me gusta más.

Y bueno, el B59 sigue gustándome y he disfrutado mucho al revisar este fic antes de subirlo, me he acordado de cuánto me encanta KHR!, Gokudera y Hibari, y hasta he comenzado a verme de nuevo el anime, todo esto con el deseo y la esperanza de volver y seguir escribiendo de este fandom que tanto me gusta y sigo queriendo.

Así que sin más por ahora, espero que les haya gustado y espero volvernos a ver pronto por acá.

PD. Sí, he cambiado mi nick pero sigo siendo yo, Tary.


End file.
